Of Spells and Pirates
by storyteller362
Summary: When Mateo's spell backfires on Naomi, he tries to help her out for a day at the docks. What exactly happens when they find themselves drifting out to sea on a boat with some unwanted visitors?


**Naomi and Mateo story**

 **Prompt: Mateo owes Naomi and he takes it upon himself to help her at the harbor, causing some magical issues. So maybe while Mateo is learning from Naomi they have to catalog cargo on a ship whose crew is not there. They go below decks as a few of them come back to steal the ship so they can take stolen stuff without knowing Naomi and Mateo are there and get hijacked too. They could either deal with it the two of them or Gabe and Elena could end up helping out with the jaquins.**

 **Special thanks to** Kataraang0 **for editing.**

* * *

 _For a midday boat ride, it was a beautiful day despite the heat. For some reason Jorge Carson was standing next to her. Naomi didn't seem to mind it as much as she saw a whale out in the water and a pod of marposa's. It was more fun to watch them rather than be concerned then what was going on around her. Gabe and Elena were up in the crow's nest for some reason. Mateo and Isabel were taking turns looking out a telescope. For a second she thought she even saw mermaids in the bay. Her dad was on the starboard side right next to her. Everything seemed to be safe as she saw a gentle wave heading right toward them as she then_ woke up. Groaning, Naomi turned from her stomach and onto her back to looked at the ceiling. Such a nice dream until that ending there. Reluctantly, she got out of bed and got herself dressed. Thankfully it was Saturday and all she had to do was go to the docks. No grand council meeting this week since Elena had some outing with a visiting prince. She could tell that Elena hated both some of the princes and the outings but there was nothing she could do about getting out of it. Something about wars and what her dad would have wanted. The most Naomi could do for Elena was be supportive.

"Morning Naoms," said Scarlett Turner as she lay some eggs out in front of her for breakfast. Naomi smiled at her happy to have her mother around again. Today was her first off day from working with the coast guard. Thank goodness Francisco and Luisa were generous enough to make that job offer an actual thing.

"Good morning," Naomi said back as she dug into the food. First thing to do was go and visit dad at the docks. Today they had a shipment of some goods from nearby countries. She couldn't open any of them but it was always fun to see who came to claim what. Fresh squeezed orange juice and some eggs seemed like a really good way to start her day. "Don't forget you've got to clean your room today." Her moms eyebrows raised and a small smile on her face read that she means it. Naomi only raised her glass before sitting it down.

"Sure mom," she said before heading out anyway. Sometimes she wished they still had Lyla around, she was their maid for the longest time, until her mom came back from sea. Now with her mother around, Lyla worked at the palace. Cleaning her room was not a huge priority right now. It was more important to be organized down at the docks and not in her own room. Thinking of the docks she started to make her way there. Find her dad and start to help with the unloading and haggle some people about the price of docking here. Just a normal day as she made her way down to talk to her dad.

That was until she saw Mateo. Inwardly and outwardly she moaned, she'd rather not be dealing with Mateo today. Not after what happened yesterday. Yesterday she had had a bad run in with the wizard in training. Something she would rather not reminisce on right now. She turned and looked anywhere but at him as she saw Merle harassing some young couple for making out in front of his booth. Swerving Naomi went and headed straight toward her father's boat. She did not want a repeat of yesterday.

Mateo caught sight of his blond friend and he made a beeline for her. He was going to make it up to her. He swore up and down that he was going make it up to her. Sure the effects of the spell weren't permanent but he still felt bad as he was going to make it up to her.

"Naomi!" he called going over to his blond friend. Great, he caught her she thought as she turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face she faced him.

"Mateo! What are you doing here?" she greeted hoping that didn't sound too rude. Thankfully, he just looked confused for a moment before smiling brightly at her.

"I feel bad for that spell backfiring on you the other day. I figured that I owed you and that I can help you here at the docks," he said. Naomi only stared at him before realizing that he was serious. She could only remember yesterday as Mateo had found her. She remembered yesterday only too vividly as Mateo had found her and offered a new spell. She had just wanted to fix her bedhead.

 _I need a hat or hair long enough to braid, she thought as she looked in a reflection here and there. Thankfully, there were numerous ways she could check her reflection. A mirror here or a shop window as she walked, cheering as she saw the doors to the school. She had to get to class on time. Otherwise, Senora Garcia would kill her for being late to health. It would be her fourth time this week. Once more she would get a detention. She saw her health class partner as Naomi saw Mateo._

 _"Mateo does my hair look okay?" she asked trying to smooth it out._

 _"You want an honest answer?" he asked. She wasn't entirely listening as she was too busy regretting not taking a bath. Morning baths weren't so great, so she had skipped one. But she should have taken a bath the night before. Mateo grinned at her, her hair looked fine. "It looks great honestly. I was actually going to ask you if you could be a test subject for an experiment spell I'm working on."_

 _Making sure she looked fine, she turned to Mateo_ _. She hadn't trusted Mateo completely with magic, but with a second look she realized he was right. She turned back to him with an exasperated sigh "Sure. What's your spell supposed to do?"_

 _"Make you fly," he said and before she could protest the idea. Naomi hated to fly so she squeezed her eyes shut. She had already agreed that she would do it. Instead of her feet leaving the ground, she heard Mateo gasp and scramble to look for a backup spell or something. Naomi's eyes flew open and looked in a nearby reflection from a classroom door. The first thing she saw was blue. He had turned her hair blue! She let out a squeal of horror as she turned to Mateo._

 _"Fix thi-" she started as she heard people coming too._

 _"Hey Naomi, love the blue," said Jorge Carson, she blushed furiously and smacked his shoulder. "Ow, I was being genuine there." He muttered something about how the girl could pack a punch as he walked off with his friends Zenon and Pacho. She pursed her lips as she turned to Mateo._

 _"Turn my hair back to normal," she hissed as she heard other people whispering. "_ Mateo _."_

 _"Sorry, I'm sorry," he said as he scrambled to find the spell to reverse it. "At least now I know that the spell needs fixed."_

"Alright, fine, Mateo you can help," said Naomi as she remembered the briefest moment that her hair was in fact blue. Shaking her head, she turned and found herself already starting to regret this. She saw Senor Zamora waving over for Naomi to help him.

Mateo saw this as an opportunity he thought. "I can help!" At this Mateo moved the crate onto the boat as a friendly and slightly confused smile came from Senor Zamora. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad thought Naomi as she saw everyone come to ask for his help. Oh gosh, this wasn't good. Everyone was going to want him to do magic now to fix their problems. It didn't take long for her to picture disaster coming. Senora Jimenez could fall into the water since she was kind of clumsy as it was. Senor and Senora Romero's boat could collide with another. Senorita Medina could be flying or have blue hair.

Stop this now, she thought as she heard a crash. "I can fix that!" She heard Mateo call as Naomi found that he ran over to another boat. It was Senor Garza's supply of fabrics and clothing she was going to send to Maarswik. Naomi didn't know what she was doing but it wasn't going to be good. Her mind flashed to the idea that Mateo could end up in someone's dress. She struggled to keep up with the wiry boy as he seemed to hop from ship to ship. Until finally she saw him sprawled out on the deck with live fish all over him. A couple of their catch had ended up back in the water swimming down and away as quickly as possible.

"Alright, Mateo you're going to have to-"

"I can get the fish back," he said as Naomi looked at him sternly. Ignoring the look, he had raised the fish in a ball of water as he let it drop on the dock beaching the poor fish. A few people who were carrying crates only looked annoyed that the fish were in their way. A couple of people that Naomi knew that it would annoy people such as Senora Perez. She looked at Mateo lying on the deck with an expression that only read oops crossed his face. Naomi picked up Mateo to take him to a different ship.

Sighing and turning to him, Naomi tried to think of the best way to say this. As they got away from the mess, Naomi sighed and turned to the wizard, trying to think of the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. Go home? Stop helping me? Actually, she thought of something that wasn't potentially dangerous. "Mateo, you and I are going to looked at the stock of cargo." Books and cargo wasn't that bad, less people for one thing, and she could easily keep an eye on him.

Both teens walked down to the end of the docks. She was just going to show him the records book in that boat at the end of the line. No fish or large crates that could fall in water. Nothing needed to be solved magically. Naomi went and turned pulling him into the boat. "This boat just came in this morning. All we have to do is take the book," she said pulling the red colored book off of the shelf, "and make sure everything is here." No big deal and someone would come back to the boat to unload it. Mateo wouldn't have to do it at all.

Mateo nodded taking it in. He was happy just to be helping her as he looked over the list. Mostly it was food items from surrounding areas, such as Cordoba. That must have been how Naomi gave Elena her egg, he mused for a moment. So apples, oranges, and various fruits were below deck with vegetables. He didn't get a good luck at what else there was because Naomi was already moving about.

"Check the sides for what it might be holding. If nothing is on it, make that note and see if you can look in. Please try not to use magic," she said hoping that he understood that. Mateo is smart though, thought Naomi, as she smiled at him as he looked genuinely interested in what she was saying. She handed him the book as she went ahead and started to look at the items that came in. Around them the boat seemed to settle with squeaks from random areas. Naomi was used to hearing moaning and creaks from the boat.

The boat creaked but she ignored the sudden noise. It happened to all of the boats all of the time. They looked around at the boat when they felt the ship start to lurch forward. That wasn't normal as Naomi turned and looked up at the trap door.

"Should that be happening?" asked Mateo as he looked at his partner. Naomi looked at him confused since they shouldn't be leaving the harbor right now. The only way they would be leaving is if the owner came back. But that wouldn't be until the entire ship was unloaded. She gestured for him to stay quiet as she went up to the top to look around. Nobody seemed to be around as she saw another ship on the starboard side. Then she heard voices, lowering herself a little, Naomi cocked her head to the right. She saw feet. Men's boots as she saw new people board the boat. They were drifting out to sea as she realized that they were heading north judging from the way the air moved around her.

"Maybe we should take the ship along with the food," said a deep voice as Naomi gasped lowering the trap door. She muttered a curse word that would make her mom wash her mouth out with soap. Blue eyes wide as she thought about what was going on. Pirates, flashed through her mind. They had to live somehow Naomi thought, swallowing as she went back down]. Oh gosh, she and Mateo were getting kidnapped. Mateo, she realized, would have a way out of this. Naomi had the skill and Mateo had the magic. She assured herself that they could get themselves out of this. Go and find him and explain what was going on. Thankfully, he had his tamborita on him.

Naomi turned behind her and sprinted into the direction that she last saw him go. She couldn't shout out for him as that would draw attention to them below the deck. Panicking a little she turned looking for him, hoping her boots couldn't be heard on the deck. How long had they been floating away from the docks? If she had to guess they shouldn't be too far.

Finally, she saw her friend looking over a pack of seafood as he hummed a tune to himself. Naomi gulped back a scream as she scurried toward him. This never happened in Avalor before but she heard the stories about pirates. She held back her panic unsure of what exactly to do.

"Mateo," she said in a hoarse whisper. "Pirates up on the deck." The dark haired boy turned and looked at her confused before realizing what was going on. "We're far from the shore and we need a way to get the boat back to the harbor."

Mateo felt his mind whirl as he thought of a plan. Maybe he could make them think that the ship was haunted. He could do a few long distance spells without needing to see what he was aiming for. "I have a plan," he whispered as he pulled out his tamborita with a smile. Mateo had a plan in his mind with something that just might work. With a tug on her arm they went to a secluded part of the boat. If someone came down, they couldn't be found that easily. Naomi only watched curiously when he started to mumble a few spells as she looked up hearing something.

"The wheel," shouted a voice. "It's turning by itself." Then she heard someone or something hit the water. Naomi caught on to the idea that Mateo was tricking them with some magic. A mischievous smile on her face nodding along.

"We can go up and do some different spells," said Mateo and laughed at the idea. They were going to scare the crap out of these pirates, she thought, cheering silently. Nobody mess with Naomi Turner and Mateo de Alva. Both of them shared a smile as she found the trap door again. Naomi wasn't sure what kind of long distance spell Mateo used but on the top of the deck she saw chaos. Barrels were over turned, the sail moving back and forth, and a cluck with feathers crossed her vision. Naomi could swear that she saw a live chicken just cross her path. All of that with just a few spells?!

Turning to him, Mateo looked just as stunned. "What kind of spells did you use?" she asked seeing the pirates run back and forth. In the middle of the fray she recognized one the sons of the boat's owner, Chago Vasquez on board of the boat. Naomi wanted to go over and get him before realizing that she shouldn't. The 10-year-old boy looked nervous and tried to talk to them about not hurting him. Which was not very well, as he was stuttering. She had to get him off of the boat but no way or how she could even do it.

Mateo said something she didn't understand before watching the rope connecting the food ship and pirate ship together untie. Putting her hand up Mateo high fived her as they ducked behind some crates. At least now, no more could come on. All of a sudden she felt as if she was being watched as something shuffled behind her.

"Naomi?" said an incredulous voice from behind her. Chago Vasquez stood there as did two other big and burly men. The younger boy looked relieved and petrified at the same time. She didn't realize where she exactly was as they were now nearly cornered.

"Get them!" shouted what looked like the leader of the three as two started to chase them around and Chago ran away. Naomi swerved and slide underneath a low mast as she faced a new person. "He's doing magic on the boat," shouted someone.

"No!" shouted Naomi as someone grabbed her by her arm. She saw that Mateo was being overpowered and his tamborita flew under a shipment of apples coming from Cordoba. They were magic less as she saw two men roughly grab him. Putting all of her weight into her right leg, she kicked her attacker in his groin. No on messed with Naomi Alessandra Tuner.

"Get off of me," cried Mateo as he watched his tamborita get taken away with a look of dismay and terror crossed his face. He didn't know what to do without his magic! He wasn't like Gabe who could punch really hard or fight without a weapon. He tried to pull away but found that the looters were strong. Mateo saw Naomi get restrained as he got his wrists tied.

One of the looters pushed her forcefully against the wall making her wince out in pain, making her see black. She came around when she saw that she was tied to... Someone? Naomi sat propped up with Chago on her left and Mateo on her right. What happened, she thought groggily before remembering that she was knocked out. At least she knew Chago wasn't helping the bad guys, then again what could 10-year-old do? "Naomi are you alright?" asked Chago as he pulled against the rope. They were moved below the deck and Mateo's tamborita was nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing on this boat Chago?" she said sharply as she tried to look at him. "And why were you talking to them?"

"They found me searching around on the boat. This is my dad's grocer boat and he sent me to get the list of vendors I had to deliver to. I was looking for the list when they found me," he said as she looked at the younger boy sympathetic. "I tried to talk them out of kidnapping me. Then I saw you and ran."

Great, at least someone was going to be looking for them. How long they would take she wasn't sure but she nudged at Mateo to see if he was awake. Ignoring the incompetent one she smiled at Mateo assuring him that everything was going to be fine. Mateo looked dazed as they struggled against the ropes holding them together. Naomi thought for a moment how to get them out of there. Then something slightly shiny reflected off of the window.

There were loose nails, she saw in in the corner of her eye. All she had to do was work together with Mateo and Chago. Signaling both boys, Naomi nodded to the nails. Both stayed quiet as the men were working up on the top. Scooting over they watched in case someone showed up. It was quiet, so they kept moving, sharing a grin. But the grins quickly vanished as they heard footsteps above them and held their breath. When the footsteps faded away, they let out a quiet sigh and shared a look before continuing

"We're going to get out of here," said Mateo positively but not too loudly. Naomi made it her first goal to find his tamborita. From now on, she thought to herself, I'm going to be carrying a pocket knife. She made the mental note to get one as soon as possible. Working together she started to gently saw off their ropes. At least now she could fight the looters as her ropes came off easily.

Turning to the both of them, Naomi finished untying her friends.

"Um, Naomi can I stay down here?" asked Chago as she pursed her lips.

"Fine, just try not to get caught." The ten-year-old smiled at her as he took cover underneath a tarp over the fresh meat. At least she didn't have to babysit him right now as long as he stayed hidden. "Come on Mateo."

Mateo looked at her confident as they charged. A few of the men looked surprised to see them get out of the bind but kept eating and a few of them ran after them. Naomi turned quickly and punched one of them in the face. Kicking another she caught sight of Mateo's tamborita. Kneeing one of them in the stomach she reached the tamborita noticing that that didn't do anything with it. Maybe they couldn't reach for it or cared, but she had it now. Naomi had a firm grip on it before running back into the fray.

She saw him trying to fend off one of the smaller men with a fancy move that she saw Gabe use. The fact that Mateo was almost able to do it was neat. Never the less, he needed the magic. "Mateo!" she cried pushing a man out of the way as she ran to him. Naomi proudly handed the tamborita to Mateo and he felt his power run/surge through him. She saw that four of the men had teamed up and were coming right at them. "Do some spell quick!"

"Alligant," cried the wizard as rope seemed to pick itself up and tie them down. Naomi elbowed one of the men as Mateo kept shouting the spell until his voice was hoarse. Oh gosh, everything was going to be okay. In the distance, she could make out the jaquins coming their way. Luna, Skylar, and Migs were flying right to their boat. There sat Elena on the back of Skylar. On the back of Migs sat Gabe. Then for some reason _Jorge Carson_ was on Luna. She didn't know how they found them but she was thrilled to see them.

Gabe dropped down and took out three of the remaining men surrounding them. On the top of the ship, the jaquins landed, Elena overlooking the fray.

"Naomi, Mateo, are you guys okay?" asked Elena coming over to look at her friend. Naomi felt proud standing there with four of the pirates on the ship unconscious or otherwise in pain. Gabe and Jorge stood attention as all of the looters were taking out. Then one of them, Gabe, disappeared into the bottom of the boat.

"I'm fine," she said smiling as Mateo was panting. She put her hand on Mateo's shoulder nodding along comfortingly. "We're both fine. Now Jorge, what are you doing here?" She turned to the guy not much older than her.

The dark haired boy let out a low whistle as he saw all of the thieves withering around in pain. "Dang, Turner you fight well." She felt her pride swell a little more but still stared at him looking for an explanation. "Eron Vasquez sent me to look for his son on the grocery boat. Chago never came with his vendor list."

At this Mateo and Naomi shared a look. Chago! Oh my gosh they had nearly forgotten about the young boy that was still at the bottom of the ship. Naomi turned and went over to the trap door only to find it open. Gabe let the young boy climb up first as he came up second. "I found him with two other pirates under there. They're both taken care of." He wiped his hands with a proud smile on his face.

Jorge raced over to the younger boy ruffling his short hair before looking down there presumably at the pirates. "Can you show me how you did that?" he asked turning to Gabe who launched into his plan.

Elena looked over Chago making sure he was okay, studying him all over. Naomi not wanting to get in her way, stepped aside from the gathering group. Naomi turned her attention away from the boys to share a nice long look with Mateo. There was a reason neither of them could be parents together, she thought, giggling a little remembering her teacher's words. Both of them would forget about a child down there by accident.

"Naomi tell me what happened," said Elena incredulously. "Don't leave out any details!" Luna, Skylar, and Migs listening in eagerly as they wanted to hear it as well. Naomi started to recount her entire day.

"Well it all started when Mateo turned my hair blue," she started to say before she could see the Avaloran skyline and her parents waved to their ship to come into the harbor. She shared a smile with Mateo as she raised her eyebrow, how exactly were they going to explain this.


End file.
